Destiny's Hand
by MaskedNightmare
Summary: Like Hercules before him Harry has been stolen from his family, now the young hero is being used as a tool and is unaware of a foretelling that could let him escape, all he has to do is get Apollo to fall in love! EDITED! NEW ENDING!
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! I hope you enjoy this story and that it makes you smile.

Hercules smiled down at the small form of his son. He shook his head as he gently picked him up from Meg's arms "He's so tiny…"

Meg smirked and said "Watch his head; he probably doesn't have your strength wonder boy."

Hercules smiled with a faint blush on his cheek as he looked down at the blinking eyes of his son. "Is…isn't he supposed to have blue eyes?" He asked slowly, thinking over the knowledge of babies that had been stuffed into his head over the past nine months.

Meg sat up and looked down into the bright green eyes of her son. "I guess…odd runs in the family." She said slowly looking up at him. Hercules furrowed his brow in concern "Maybe we should take him to my father earlier than planned, just in case."

Meg nodded, she knew that life would be interesting when she had married the Demi God; she only hoped that she was prepared for it. "What should we name him?" She asked almost afraid to hear the answer Hercules smiled as the perfect name came to mind "Hadriaus"

Meg looked up at him with a skeptical glance and he said with his most charming smile "We can call him Harry for short."

Meg sighed and looked down at her son and said "Your daddy's hopeless Harry."

Zeus smiled when he awoke in his statue and looked down at the form of his son with his wife and child. He turned into his normal god form and looked down at his laughing grandson. "Reminds me of you when you were a baby…" A momentary sorrow flashed in his eyes as he remembered the time he was not able to spend with his son because of his brother, Hades.

Hercules laughed and held out Harry for Zeus to hold, Zeus the mighty ruler of Mount Olympus looked as nervous holding Harry as he did when he held Hercules for the first time. He smiled down as the baby tried to reach for his grandfather's lightning bolts. Like father like son. "What's his name?"

Meg rolled her eyes and said "Wonder boy went and named him Hadriaus, but we'll call him Harry." Zeus laughed and tickled the infant in his grasp "Aw it's not a bad name right Harry?"

Meg decided to get to the point, the reason they had traveled to the temple earlier than planned. "He was only born a few weeks ago…but his eyes are already a bright green, and considering his family history we were wondering what this might mean." Her tone was as sarcastic as ever, but her eyes were still nervous when they landed on the form of her young son.

Zeus frowned as he took a closer look at his grandson and watched in amazement as green eyes looked up at him "Well…I don't know..." Smoke appeared in the corner of the temple drawing the family's attention as the Fates stood there smiling as they began their foretelling

"Your eyes are bright and green that's true,

The better to see the path ahead of you,

When nightfall comes an evil will wake,

And your son from you it will take,

Like his father before him came,

His family he will strive to regain,

Another world another time,

But there is hope in this rhyme,

If the God Apollo's love he can tame,

His home he will see once again."

The fates cackled as they vanished, Meg looked down at her son with fearful eyes and clutched him close as she turned and saw that sunset was approaching "No! I won't let them take him from me!" She shivered as she held her son close, as if to defy the fates with her very will.

Hercules looked up at his father Zeus desperately "Is there anything we can do?" Zeus looked down at the small family and shook his head.

"Once the fates say their rhymes nothing can be done…" He trailed off thinking of what the foretelling said about Apollo. He looked down at his grandson, Apollo was as fiery and untouchable as the sun he commanded, he wondered if his grandson could capture the aloof God's heart, if only for their own happiness.

Hades growled as he finally managed to crawl out of the river Styx he hissed in disgust as he wiped one last soul off of him and shouted "Pain! Panic! Get over here, I need to maim something!" He went over to his observation room and while waiting for his minions to come he turned on the screen and saw Hercules in Zeus's temple with his wife and son. He hissed as he looked down at the baby in Meg's arms "Another brat." He growled darkly, feeling spike of dread run up his spine when he realized that the baby was staring directly at him through the monitor "Sheesh what a creepy kid." He turned it off and gave a gasp of surprise when he saw one of his less savory acquaintances. "Dumbledore…what are you doing here?"

The cheery old wizard smiled and summoned a cup of tea "Sorry to drop in my boy, but the Wizarding world is in a bit of a pinch…"

Hades narrowed his eyes at the Headmaster and said "What can I do for you?" The Wizard was a strange one, but his bargains were worth the trouble.

Dumbledore eyes twinkled as he said "The Wizarding world is in need of a savior, someone who has a little extra to them if you get my meaning my boy…and it seems that you just happen to have a child around that is causing you difficulties." Dumbledore gave a pointed glance to the boy on Hades's monitor which he had taken the liberty of turning back on. "I would of course be happy to deal with the issue myself for you, but you know the rules, a being from one world cannot purposefully take action to affect another."

Hades sneered "Yeah grandson of Zeus… the sunspot's brat."

Dumbledore gave a shallow smile that made even Hades's skin crawl "If you were to get the boy for me, we could use him in our world and get him out of your way."

Hades raised a brow and, as he was always on the lookout for a deal said "What's in it for me? I could always just deal with him permanently myself if he gets in the way like his daddy and granddaddy."He didn't mention that he had tried to remove both of the formally mentioned permanently and had failed.

Dumbledore laughed and said "Get me the boy, and think of the despair it will cause not only Hercules, but Zeus as well and when I've molded the boy into the perfect weapon…I'll lend him to you to use when you take over Olympus."

Hades gave a cruel smile as his flames grew in pleasure "You have yourself a deal." He turned and shouted again "Pain! Panic! Where are you?" his two minions came in slowly Pain managing to hurt himself by walking across the level floor and Panic was trembling so hard one thought he would break. Panic turned and gave Pain a dark glare "I told you he would get out!" They were silenced as Hades came over to them smiling devilishly "Boys…I have a little job for you to do.

Meg held Harry close to her chest as the sun slowly dipped below the horizon, the shadows overtook the night sky and she pushed Harry's dark hair out of his face "I won't let them take you from me Harry." She whispered as she watched the shadows of the temple quietly.

Hercules stood with his sword drawn, poised for attack, and even Zeus had remained to see if they could stop the foretelling from happening, though as a God he could take no action himself, bound as he was to the power of fate. All at once the lights went out into the temple, Hercules could be heard fighting against forms in the darkness it all ended suddenly when Meg's scream echoed in the temple.

The lights were restored Hercules looked down in horror at Meg's lifeless body "Meg…MEG!" He cried, her hands still poised as if holding the baby to her chest. Zeus looked down at the broken form of his son; he had tried to warn them but that did little to ease the sorrow he felt for his precious boy. He turned and left for Olympus his eyes darkening in rage; he knew who could be behind this, and he would do all in his power to help his son.

"We got him! I can't believe we actually have him!" The rain started to pour with Zeus's tears and lightning flashed at his rage. Panic looked around in fear "Hurry!" They went down to Hades's lair and presented the crying babe to him.

Hades smiled cruelly and said "Hey kid is that any way to greet your great uncle?" The baby stopped crying to give Hades a rather impressive glare. Hades rubbed the back of his neck "Really what a creepy kid."

Dumbledore came out from behind Hades and took the boy from him. He looked at Pain and Panic and said "Does he have a name?" Pain spoke up slowly "His…his mom called him Harry."

Dumbledore smirked "Harry…a fine name for a savior." He chuckled as he gave Hades a small bow "Pleasure doing business with you."

Hades merely smirked and said "Just don't forget your side of the bargain old man, when he's ready, I'll come for him." he paused before summoning a silver bracelet "You were the one who mentioned earlier, but this bracelet will allow him to do what you need him to in your world. Make sure he doesn't take it off or he'll be right back here." Dumbledore nodded and vanished with the baby. Hades let out a shout of joy and began to plan how he would use Harry against his Father and Grandfather to help Hades take over Olympus really it was turning out to be such a nice day.

Apollo was summoned along with the other Gods; they looked around wondering what could have caused Zeus's fury. They all remembered a night long ago that was similar to this, when Hercules was taken from Olympus and turned mortal. Zeus stood before the gathered Gods and Goddesses. The lighting flashing and thunder rolling told them of the strength of his rage even as he told them all what had passed since Hercules brought his son to him.

When he finished the foretelling that the Fates had given Apollo's eyes widened realizing that now all the ones gathered were looking at him. "But…he is mortal…and male." He added as an afterthought.

Zeus nodded gravely and came before Apollo and placed a heavy hand on his dark shoulder "Even I cannot command a heart…but please, if he crosses your path remember that the fates foretold he could bring you happiness."

Apollo looked at Zeus with haunted eyes, "I make no promises." In his mind Apollo knew it was useless, he loved nymphs because they were fleeting and meaningless affairs, he had fallen for a mortal woman once and then caused her death. He had vowed he would never love so deeply again and had closed his heart forever.

Hope you are enjoying the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reading my work and your lovely support! Please enjoy the story!

Eleven Years Later

Harry's bright green eyes looked up at the stern face of Albus Dumbledore, sometimes he envied the other people Dumbledore spoke to. He treated them kindly and offered them candies and tea. For Harry he always demanded more, to improve his aim, a faster track record, a better recovery time. He asked more from Harry than he even asked of Severus Snape.

Harry shook his head as he held out his trainer's report for Dumbledore to read. Albus nodded his head absently and shooed Harry off "Go study potions with Snape, it's obvious you're lacking in that area." Harry nodded and bowed before leaving before his attention was caught once more by Dumbledore "And Harry, remember, at the sorting tomorrow you will go into Gryffindor, no questions."

Harry nodded, though he was momentarily inclined to tell the Headmaster that no one could control the sorting hat. He remained speechless, more often than not, that was the better choice around The Headmaster. He hurried down to the dungeons to meet with the other that was trapped in Dumbledore's hold.

Snape looked up from his cauldron and into the eyes of one Harry Potter. He mentally snorted at the name. He had been there when the Headmaster had returned with the child from one of his 'visits' to the other worlds that he knew. He had put the scar on Harry's forehead and planted him next to the body of Lilly Potter after getting rid of the body of her own son. He had proclaimed Harry the Savior, the Boy Who Lived, and then gallantly offered to raise the boy himself. Severus, though he wanted to, was in no position to tell of what had really happened and so protected the boy to the best of his limited abilities.

Severus had watched the young boy grow and develop under the Headmaster's care. The boy was as experienced as any auror, trained to follow Albus's orders to a tee. Harry was more a machine for war than an eleven year old child.

Severus motioned for the boy to come over and join him "Do you need a salve or potion?" He asked slowly and as expected Harry looked away saying "I didn't get hurt…" Severus frowned and pulled up Harry's black long sleeve and revealed a gash on his arm "Moody goes too hard on you; he should remember you are only a young boy."

Harry hissed as Severus began to apply a salve to heal the gash "Last time Dumbledore watched my training he said Moody was too soft…He's just doing as he's told Professor." Severus breathed through his nose to calm himself before he looked up into Harry's serious green eyes "You should have a choice." Harry shrugged and looked away dispassionately.

Snape finished bandaging and looked down at Harry "What were his orders for tomorrow?"

Harry smirked to himself "He told me to get into Gryffindor, earlier he mentioned that I should become friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger…" The slight sneer on Harry's face revealed his distaste "I'm not looking forward to it…"

Severus chuckled and said "He didn't happen to give you instructions if you don't get into Gryffindor?"

Harry shook his head "I'll just have to convince the hat…" He gave a small desperate sigh as he picked up a potions book listlessly. "Why does he hate me?" He asked suddenly.

Severus turned and looked at the young boy in rare surprise "What makes you ask?" he asked slowly, not confirming what the boy was saying, only curious how he had reached that deduction.

"He offers everyone else candy and tea…he calls them 'his boy' or some other ridiculous nickname and he always smiles at them…" Here Harry paused and said sadly "He never smiles at me…"

Severus came over and in a rare show of compassion put his hand on Harry's head and told him the truth "He doesn't hate you…he just doesn't see you as a person, he only sees the weapon he has created to win the war and raise his level of power."

Harry nodded and said "I'm supposed to study potions with you…" Severus looked down and said "If I tutor you any more hiding your intelligence in class will only become more difficult." Harry shrugged and looked up at Severus sadly "Master's orders." he said plainly.

The next day Harry waited for his name to be called in the Great Hall for sorting; during the wait he had come up with what he thought was a rather convincing list of reasons why the hat should put him into Gryffindor. The main one of course being that Dumbledore had told him too. When McGonagall called his name he mounted the steps slowly before sitting on the stool and allowing the hat to be lowered over his eyes. He steadied his breaths and he didn't even have a chance to list his reasoning when the hat announced loudly "Slytherin!" Harry sat there stunned for a minute when he heard the hat whisper softly in his ear "You'll thank me."

Dumbledore hid his glare of disapproval at Harry by closing his eyes to take a sip of tea, inwardly he was growling at the boy's disobedience. He had given him direct orders to get into Gryffindor! He calmed himself down when he saw the flash of the silver bracelet on Harry's wrist. Harry was the grandson of a God and the son of a Demi God, there were bound to be a few unexpected turns. His mind thought quickly he would merely spin it so that the press would see as Harry being the light version of what Riddle could have been. He nodded in satisfaction that would work almost as well as if Harry had been in Gryffindor.

Severus had been watching the play of emotions over Dumbledore features no matter how well the man was good at hiding them; Snape was not a master spy for nothing. He couldn't help the relief that he had felt when Harry had been placed in his house. He knew that life would become harder for the boy because of it, but it was better that he could keep an eye on the boy.

Harry walked to the Slytherin dorms a few steps behind the rest of his house, he didn't have to be told by Dumbledore that he would want Harry to be distant with his house and still manage to become friends with Weasley and Granger. He paused as he passed by a beautiful painting. He had lived in the castle his whole life and yet the pictures could change without him noticing it. He looked up and smiled when he saw that the picture was a leisure scene of the Gods on Mount Olympus.

He had always been attracted to Greek Myths, Dumbledore said that he was too old for fairy tales, but Harry told him they were inspiring him to become a better hero like Albus wanted; and Dumbledore couldn't very well argue against that. Harry looked over the figures in the painting carefully, noting who the different Gods were. He smiled when his eyes landed on Apollo, the painter had made his skin dark almost purple and his eyes were like burning embers. Harry leaned in to get a closer look when one of the prefects called for him to hurry up. He made a note of where the picture was and hoped it would stay there so that he could study it closer.

Apollo's eyes followed Harry's form and he found that he could move in the picture. He looked around slowly and realized that this was the other world where Harry had been taken; he saw the boy's dark hair as he rounded a corner and Apollo followed, excusing himself as he dashed through other portraits. This was the boy that the Fates had said might be able to tame his heart, this was also the boy who was the grandson of Zeus and he knew he had to get a good look. Zeus would want to know as much about his grandson as he could.

He followed Harry into the dorms and watched as he unpacked a small backpack that held nothing that was very personal, just articles of clothing that were mostly black and the necessities. He watched as a blond boy came up to him and said "Harry Potter the Savior of the Wizarding world…how did you ever get into this house?" Draco sneered.

Harry simply shrugged and said emotionlessly "The hat just chose this house for me, I had nothing to do with it." Draco merely humphed and chose the farthest bed from Harry's.

In fact most of the beds were moved so as to be away from Harry but he said nothing and crawled into his own bed to sleep. Apollo felt his chest ache at the sight of the lonely boy, and had a fleeting wish that he could do something to ease the pain of loneliness.

He shook his head, this boy was mortal like his lost love, and he knew how fragile mortals were, it was best he didn't get involved at all. Mortals lived for only a short time, but the pain they left behind lasted as long as his eternal life. He found his way back to the portrait that had brought him here and decided that h could at least observe the child for more information.

Apollo watched from inside of the picture, his ember eyes burning as they watched the subdued form of Harry walking down the corridor to class. Two happily chatting students were ahead of him, and every time they seemed to remember they weren't alone and looked back Harry's face would instantly change, looking as happy and carefree as any other young student in the school.

Apollo knew the truth behind that smile though; he had seen Harry cornered in the halls late at night by the Headmaster. He knew that Harry's nights were sleepless as he patrolled the hallways dutifully as ordered by the same Headmaster. Hogwarts was currently guarding the Sorcerer's Stone and the Headmaster had told Harry that he would hold the young boy personally responsible if anything happened to it.

Apollo moved to follow Harry down the hall, it had become habit for him to simply keep an eye on the boy when he wasn't busy in the otherworld, and he told himself it was merely to give Zeus and Hercules some sense of peace since neither were featured in this painting.

Harry waved good bye to Ron and Hermione before giving a sigh of relief, it was almost curfew, but he didn't want to return to the dorms. He could stay out in the hall, the Headmaster had told the Professors that Harry was doing work for him after hours, and that he was to be left alone. He looked back in the direction of Slytherin he wanted some sleep before his patrol tonight, but he couldn't decide if facing Draco was worth it. He decided that it wasn't and began to wander looking for a spot to rest.

He came across the painting of the Gods and smiled, this spot was just as good as any other. He pulled his cloak around him like a blanket and cuddled up across from the picture, his lashes soon dropping from exaughstion as he fell asleep, he never went farther than a light doze, his training wouldn't let him, but he was happy to get any rest.

Apollo looked over Harry's small form and shook his head. Zeus had been distressed when told of what Harry was going through, resulting in several stormy days for the normally temperate islands. Hercules hadn't been much happier, but there was nothing he could do for his son, after Meg's death Hercules had become a minor God, a guide for Heroes in training. Apollo looked back at the young hero seeing that Harry was shifting in his sleep, thinking that he could use his father's guidance.

Harry jerked awake and quickly wrapped the invisibility cloak around him when he heard someone coming. The cloak had been given to him mysteriously shortly after his training to face Voldemort when he was six. His eyes watched closely as Snape confronted Quirrell, realizing that the Defense teacher must be the one aiding Voldemort Harry made a mental note to tell Dumbledore if he didn't know already.

He sighed, he would have to start spending more time with Fluffy if Quirrell was the one that they had to watch, after all, everyone knew that it was easy to get information out of Hagrid, the incident with the Dragon was all the proof that one needed to know that the half-giant couldn't be trusted to keep a secret for very long.

Dumbledore's pale blue eyes took in Harry as he gave his report; the boy had grown quickly since he had first brought him back from the other world. The boy had kept his hair short like James and he believed that Lilly and James were his parents. His build was filled with muscle; though it was slim due to his age it helped Harry move around almost undetectable. As a result the Headmaster thought that his little weapon was coming along perfectly. He nodded and dismissed the boy with a careless wave, he needed to know when Quirrell planned to take the Stone and make sure that Harry was there to stop him, and it was a good chance to put him up against Voldemort to really see how his training was preparing him.

Apollo had been watching in the Headmaster's office, he hadn't needed his God abilities to see what the man was planning. He cast an almost frantic glance at young Harry who merely bowed his head at his orders to guard the Sorcerer's Stone more closely and do whatever was needed to prevent anyone from taking it, though they both knew that they were really talking about Voldemort. Zeus would not be pleased when he learned of this development.

Harry woke with a start; his eyes alight with the knowledge of what was going on "The stone…" He whispered softly to himself, he wouldn't question how he knew that it was happening now. He simply changed into his training clothes and grabbed his cloak and wand; he would not fail in keeping the stone safe.

Apollo watched at Harry's form as it descended into the darkness, he had followed as far as he could before the pictures had run out and he knew that something was going down where the Stone was kept. He thought quickly and remembered the Professor that seemed to follow Harry around on his patrols late at night. "Severus Snape." He murmured to himself, heading for the potion master's rooms and hoping to Zeus that he wasn't too late.

Severus woke slowly his senses telling him that he was no longer alone in his room. He sat up, his wand as always, was by his side and he drew it casting a silent 'lumos' to look at the room around him. Two glinting spots caught his interest and he stood and crossed the room, surprised to see that it was the Apollo from one of the Castle's Greek paintings. Or at least one of the few that had survived through Dumbledore's purging, the man had one day decided that the Greek paintings were inappropriate, though the castle refused to obey completely and hid some from the headmaster.

Severus raised a brow "Well?" he drawled slowly, his sleep and been interrupted and he wanted to know why. The Apollo looked back at him with determination and said without preamble "Harry's protecting the stone down in the Chamber, someone went after it." Severus's eyes widened and he said nothing as he threw his uniform robe over his dark night clothes and left his rooms with a bang of the door.

Harry had only been mildly surprised when Ronald and Hermione were waiting for him at the Chamber door "The Headmaster told us to go with you." Hermione said with pompous authority. Harry replied with only a quick nod of his head before leading them into the room, they were there mainly for show, he knew they wouldn't last long.

Harry entered the room that held the Sorcerer's stone with his wand drawn and guard ready. Quirrell stood before the mirror talking to himself, and turned slowly when Harry entered. "Potter…" A voice hissed slowly, "I want to speak to him." "Master you aren't ready." Harry couldn't follow their conversation but all was made clear to him as Quirrell unwrapped his turban and turned revealing the distorted face of Lord Voldemort.

Snape sneered at the unconscious forms of Weasley and Granger; they appeared to have been wounded in the chess match. Severus wondered what the Headmaster could have been thinking when he sent them along with Harry. He should have realized they would have only gotten in the boy's way. He continued past the challenges, using the dismantling charms not having time to play games while Harry's life was on the line.

Harry felt the weight of the stone in his pocket and knew that he would have to be smart and fast if he didn't want Quirrell or Voldemort to realize it. He slowly edged away, making up a fantasy of being Head Boy, seeing his mother and father, a cute girlfriend, he was rambling by the time they realized he was lying. "His pocket!" Voldemort hissed and with that Quirrell attacked.

As soon as his skin touched Harry thought he saw a flash of lavender eyes in the mirror of Erised as Quirrell started to crumble and burn, he heard a low warm voice in his ear "I won't let them hurt you Hadriaus." But it was gone as soon as it passed, he looked down at the dust that was once Professor Quirrell and backed up as it came to life. The spirit of Voldemort taking what strength he could and continued on to his next form. He gave a scream as he passed through Harry, costing the young boy the last of his strength as he collapsed to the ground.

Snape rounded the corner in time to watch Harry fall and managed to catch him before he hit the ground. He looked up seeing a form move he could only look in shock as a slender woman wearing a purple toga dress appeared in the mirror. Her lavender eyes looked over Harry with despair and regret, they then locked with the Professor and she said softly "Keep him safe." before vanishing.

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for reading my work I hope that you continue to enjoy it!

Somehow Harry had managed to live through his first year of Wizarding School. With the unknown help of his mother he had successfully completed his mission to keep the Sorcerer's Stone safe and was soon published as a hero in all the news. Though of course his best friends were also mentioned in the article for the assistance they had given.

However Dumbledore was unimpressed with how Harry had handled the situation and had ordered an increase in his already rigorous training. Harry soon began to count down the days until the school started. While his training could continue during the school year it was mostly theory training because of the innocent people around. Harry sighed as he moved into his dorm and saw that once again his housemates had shifted everything away from him. He shook his head and began unpacking, wondering what this year would hold for him.

Apollo looked down at the first year Ravenclaw who was humming so cheerfully in front of his picture. He raised a brow at her and asked "Why are you so happy little seer?"

Luna gave a little giggle as she looked up at the Sun God "This year everything changes…" she said with hushed excitement. She gave another giggle when Harry rounded the corner. Though at the sight of the twelve year old boy's physical state the giggle died.

Harry came around the corner fixing his fake glasses, they had kept getting in the way during training so his eyes had been fixed, however Albus said that he looked more' Light' with the glasses and so had to wear fake ones during school. Harry had never understood the man's logic, but knew that he wasn't supposed to. He was only supposed to follow orders.

He had dark circles under his eyes from his patrols and late night theory sessions. His body was packed with muscle but was slender seeing as he rarely at food now a days. He walked past Luna and gave her a pleasant smile, his eyes slid over the painting but he didn't stop and continued on his way.

Luna watched the little Demi God go and shook her head "Hopefully the events will change everything soon, or the little Nargle won't make it.

Apollo heard the softly spoken words and looked after Harry, concern flickering in his eyes before he resolutely turned his back. He could not get involved. He had told himself this a thousand times. Every time the battered boy was carried past him during the summer he said it, every time he saw Harry patrolling the halls at ungodly hours he said it. He shook his head and slowly his form in the painting froze as he returned to his other world.

Zeus looked up as Apollo appeared, having just come back from the world that had taken his grandson from him. "Anything to report?" He asked wearily knowing that nothing had changed. His grandson was still being trained as a weapon of war, unaware of the truth of his family and heritage and at the current rate in which things were going he would die a young death. As expected Apollo merely shook his head before returning to his duties.

Harry was amazed once again by how fickle the people surrounding him were. He had only a few months ago been heralded as a hero, and now he was being treated as if he had brought the plague amongst them. He had talked to Dumbledore about it but the man had said that this was all for the better good, it would be better for his image if he seemed to have resisted the urge to be dark and instead had triumphed as light. Sometimes Harry wondered if Dumbledore was fighting a war or writing a novel.

As the year past Harry continued with his theory training, he excelled in all of his classes, and he slowly gathered information on the Chamber of Secrets. The Hogwarts library had a few pages of information on it, but it was all very vague and some things seemed to be more fiction than fact. Though he had a good idea that the 'Great Beast' contained in the Chamber had most likely been released and was causing all the cases of paralysis. He shut the book he had been working with for the past several hours and rubbed his temples. He would have to put an end to this soon and that meant figuring out how to open the Chamber of Secrets. Something he wasn't exactly keen on.

Apollo came back to the portrait and was met with the dreamy blue eyes of Luna Lovegood once again. "The time is coming, you had best be prepared, soon he will be where he once was and will need to be protected from fallacies." Apollo watched as she skipped off and tried to make sense of her words but failed, he pacified himself knowing that it would all become clear soon enough.

Harry hissed 'open' and watched as the stone moved the bathroom shifting and becoming the portal to the Chamber of Secrets. He had now confirmed his theory that somehow Voldemort was at work. He was the only other known Parsletongue and he was also the heir of Slytherin. Harry braced himself as he descended; knowing what was waiting there for him.

He had braced himself for the Basalisk. However the beast wasn't there alone, a little girl with bright red hair stood there with a journal and what seemed to be the spirit of Tom Riddle standing behind her. Harry drew his wand, he hoped that this time he would not disappoint Dumbledore. He didn't know if he could stand any increased training.

Apollo found himself once again racing through the portraits, Harry had gone missing and Luna had come to him to tell him that the time had come, a turning point, and that if all did not go well Harry would die. Apollo once again said to himself that his concern came from the fact that the boy was Zeus's grandson and no other reason. It didn't stop him from being relieved when he found Severus Snape and told him all he knew of the situation. He could not follow Snape as the bathrooms did not have pictures, but he closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

Harry's grip trembled as he tried to hold the sword of Gryffindor, he had almost rolled his eyes when he had 'summoned' it, and the metal burned his hands as he tried to fight off the Basilisk with it. He was a Slytherin and he wasn't surprised that the sword didn't like him. He figured that only Dumbledore would send him a weapon that would do as much harm as help. He heard footsteps coming towards them rapidly but soon found that he had no time for distraction as the Basilisk went for another strike.

Snape was stunned at the scene before him. He could see that Harry had caused some damage to the beast before him, but then the Basilisk prepared for his final strike, Harry defended himself with a sword and a loud clang was heard echoing throughout the chamber.

Harry was shaking as he held back the large venomous mouth with the sword; he had braced it against the teeth of the basilisk. However, in the movement the bracelet he had as long as he remembered had gotten caught against the sword's blade. One hand was bleeding from the force and soon he felt the blade cut through the bracelet and slice his flesh. However he didn't have long to concern himself over this development before he felt a strange sinking feeling in his stomach and the world around him began to blur.

Severus had almost given up on the future hope of the Wizarding world as he saw Harry, with all of his extensive training. Use one hand to hold the hilt of the sword and the other hand gripped the tip and held it against the Basilisk's teeth so that it could not bite him. However, this had also caused him to injure one of his hands; the hand with the bracelet that Dumbledore had said must never come off. Soon Severus understood why as he heard the bracelet clang to the floor as Harry disappeared before him.

Harry groaned as he slowly sat up, his hand was burning from the gash and his head was ringing from vertigo. He looked around and thought for sure that he must have hit his head a bit too hard in the Chamber of Secrets. It looked as though he had landed in paradise. The sun was shining brightly, there were beautiful marble statues everywhere, and people were walking around in loose clothing. He smiled realizing that he must be either dead or unconscious…which didn't seem so bad at the moment. He noticed that he was getting some strange looks and looked down realizing how he would look to these strangers, dressed his overly warm clothing that had some blood and tears in them…He began looking around for a place where he could trade for clothing. He was going to need it.

Apollo had been waiting in his portrait to find out what had happened when he felt Zeus summoning him. He of course answered and was surprised as he was physically picked up into one of Zeus's bear hugs. "WEEEEEE DID IT!" He bellowed, the King of the Gods began talking so excitedly that Apollo had no idea what he was trying to say. He turned to Hera who smiled with understanding and said softly "Hadriaus has found his way home."

"Hermes!" Zeus bellowed

"Yes?" The groovy god asked as he fluttered into appearance.

Zeus pointed a large finger at the smaller god and ordered "I want you to go to Hadriaus…you know of the foretelling, tell it to him and bring him to my temple I want him there safely understood?"

Hermes nodded and said "Done daddyo!" Before flying off to find the young Demi God.

Hercules had heard of the entire ruckus and had come to see what the cause was. He smiled softly to himself and wondered what had his father so worked up that he was casting lightning when there were no clouds. He knew that the people were not going to like that, but then again, Zeus never paid much attention to those humans unless they interested him. He came up to them and asked "What's all this about?" His father and mother turned to him their eyes alight with joy as they both said "Hadriaus has returned." Hercules felt as if the cloud he was standing on had just given out beneath his feet.

Hades hissed in displeasure, his flames high and hot as he watched the screens before him.

"Perfect! This is just great!" He said sarcastically as he banged his fists against the table.

Pain and Panic exchanged glances before Pain said "But…I thought the kid wasn't supposed to come back for a while…?" Hades turned slowly and screams could be heard echoing from the underworld as he introduced his minions to the true meaning of 'Black Humor'.

Harry shifted in the new loose white garment that had taken the place of his hot and bloody clothing. He looked around, feeling as if he knew this place and yet at the same time feeling as though it was unfamiliar. He decided that it was a waste of time to continue that train of thought, and began to wander the country, searching for a place that might be able to help him. He was on a deserted road when a strange blue man with purple sunglasses flew in front of him and stopped suddenly. The flying man looked him over for a moment before smiling and extending his hand "What's up little God?"

Hermes was relieved to find Hadriaus safe and out of Hades's clutches. "What's up little God?" he asked as he made sure that he was indeed talking to the son of Hercules. He paused, remembering that besides finding Harry he had to also tell him something…his eyes blinked happily behind the thick shades as he remembered "Hadrianus, you can rejoin your family only if you can get a god to fall in love with you." Hermes paused thinking that there was something wrong with that sentence but shrugged it off; after all, a God was a God right?"

Harry blinked up at the strange being before him, not something that happened everyday when you were a highly trained twelve year old wizard and said slowly "What?"

Thank you for reading I hope you are enjoying the story! More soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for reading my work I hope that you will continue to enjoy it!

Harry smiled sweetly as he sold another vase, his boss would be very happy with him; ever since being hired by the irate old man the business had increased so much they were able to move to a better location. Harry turned and smirked at his boss "Another down." The old man merely shook his head at him and grumbled under his breath, but Harry knew that he was happy with the sale he just wouldn't say anything.

It had been three years since he had been sent to this strange place, he had quickly realized that it was a lot like ancient Greece, though some things were different. He had kept up with his training, his magic was fully under his control and so far the people around him were unaware of it, which worked perfectly for him. He had heard stories about how they had treated the hero Hercules when he was younger; he didn't want any of that when he had enough problems already.

He had ignored the strange blue man who had come to him with such a strange message, thinking that he must have been confused with someone else since his name was Harry and not Hadrianus. He had been going by Harry ever since then, and it seemed to keep the crazy people out of his path. He smiled as another customer entered the shop; he was going to break his record today it seemed.

Hercules sighed as he flew around on Pegasus, they had received news that Harry was back in his proper world. He had been searching for him since that day, but there had been nothing heard about his son. He sighed as he pulled Pegasus back to go to Mount Olympus; his winged horse was tired and so was he. He returned home, feeling as if he had disappointed his Meg with every cloud supported step.

Hades was watching the monitors with interest, "So…they haven't found the kid yet…that's interesting, very interesting…"

He turned the monitor so that it went back three years ago when the last recorded God made contact with Harry "Hadrianus, you can rejoin your family only if you can get a god to fall in love with you."

Hades's fire hair started to grow and his eyes lit up with an inner fire "Oh…now that's very interesting." He murmured to himself chuckling darkly as he turned away from the screen that was frozen on a focused shot of Harry's face.

Hades went down to the River Styx his face covered in a dark smile as he held out a hand and summoned a soul to him. "There are a few perks to being God of the Dead" He murmured to himself, the soul he had summoned was none other than Adonis, they handsome youth that had been Aphrodite's little pet but had been killed by a wild boar. He smirked and opened his mouth, swallowing the soul. He groaned as his features began to change, his skin became lightly tanned, his eyes dark blue, and his hair almost golden and curly. Smirking he transformed his long smoky black robe into a gold lined white tunic. "Time to get to work." He said darkly as he left the underworld

Apollo guided the sun below the horizon; the breeze in his dark hair did little to sooth him this evening. He had not heard a word about Harry since his arrival, something that concerned him, but he tried not to let it consume him. The child was safely out of the Headmaster's manipulative grip and he was home in his own world once again. That was all Apollo had allowed himself to hope for when he was at the Castle and now it was fulfilled, he had no more business in Harry's life.

Apollo was pulling his chariot over a small town outside of Athens when something below caught his eye. His sharp eyes looked and he was surprised to see Adonis standing outside of a Pottery store. He narrowed his eyes in confusion, Adonis had been dead for some time…and Hades was not the type to let the souls he gathered go. His answer came to him when Adonis's form flickered and revealed Hades instead. His eyes widened when he saw why Hades was there when Harry step out of the shop "No…" He murmured and urged his steeds to move faster, he had to get to Zeus.

Harry was just finished closing up the shop when he saw a handsome man standing in front. "I'm sorry sir…our shop closes at sunset…" He looked up at the sky, surprised to see that it was already darkening "It came quickly today it seems." He smiled at the gentleman and said "But we'll be open an hour after sunrise tomorrow if you would like to come back."

Hades kept his face outside in a kind smile, but inwardly he was smirking 'This is too easy' he thought to himself. Harry was all alone, no one else knew where he was, and he had been told an incorrect version of the foretelling; it was as if the young man had been set up to fall into his palm.

Harry was curious why the man just continued to stand there and smile at him "Well…please come back tomorrow." He murmured to the man as he turned to go to the small building he lived in with several other youths. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned, wondering what the gentleman wanted now.

Hades smiled charmingly using Adonis's features, "I actually came here to talk with you, I've been noticing you for some time, and I just needed to gather the courage to talk to you face to face…would you like to get a drink with me?" Every word choked Hade's inwardly, he just hoped that this little act would be worth it.

Harry looked up at the handsome young man with disbelief, yes something was definitely off, he just couldn't figure out what it was "Sure…" He said slowly, he had no reason to turn the man down yet after all. He also knew that he would be keeping his guard up…just in case.

Apollo hurried to Zeus's tower, he was met by the boisterous God "Apollo! That was the fastest sunset I've seen yet, what has your pants on fire?" He laughed at his own joke but his smile died when he saw the serious expression on the Sun God's face.

Apollo was almost out of breath as he explained his haste"Hades…he's with Harry."

All laughter died from Zeus's face at the thought of his brother alone with his grandson "Oh no…"

Harry sat down in the restaurant with the young man who had introduced himself as Adonis and drank slowly from his cup, something tasted off about it, but he wasn't sure what it was, and there were many strange drinks in this era, so he expected that to be the case.

Hades kept the boy distracted by talking about him with meaningless things, he watched carefully as he drank the potion laced drink. He had many potions in his cabinet, one was a true love potion he had ripped off of Aphrodite during a bet, he had placed the required three drops in Harry's drink when the boy was distracted and only had to wait until Harry's cheeks started to turn rosy before activating it. One kiss and Harry would be his, no matter what form he took or what he did.

"They were right here when I saw them last." Apollo said showing the pottery store he had seen them outside of.

Zeus was thinking quickly, trying to imagine what his brother would do "We know that he favors his potions…"

At that Hercules's eyes widened "There's a restaurant near here, I bet Hades took Harry there." He showed the other Gods the way, he had been unable to protect his wife, but he would do whatever he needed to to protect his son.

Harry trembled; he felt strangely warm which was curious as it was a pleasant evening out. He didn't notice the darkening look in 'Adonis's' eyes. He felt a strong grip on his shoulder "You're looking a little flushed Harry, let's go outside…" Inwardly Hades was laughing, outside, where it was private and none could stop him from activating the potion.

The three Gods found the restaurant and looked through it quickly "He's not there…" Hercules murmured, they had been invisible so that none were aware that they were there. It was then that they heard voices in a side garden to the restaurant.

Harry sat down on the bench and smiled up at Adonis "Sorry about that…I don't know what came over me so suddenly…" He said blushing softly when Adonis sat down next to him. "It's nothing to worry about Harry…after all…this means I get some time alone with you…"

Harry looked up at Adonis, the man he had just met today and was surprised when Adonis cupped his face with one strong hand "In fact I think I'll take advantage of this privacy…" Harry froze his eyes wide in surprise as Adonis leaned in for a kiss. None of his training had prepared him for this after all.

Apollo, Zeus and Hercules and saw Harry in Hades's grasp, his features were fading and revealing his true form, but it seemed that Harry was under the influence of some potion and was not able to recognize the changes. Apollo could watch no longer as he went over and tore Hades from Harry.

Harry snapped out of the daze he had fallen into and looked around in shock and a bit in fear. There were four glowing figures around him and Adonis was nowhere in sight. It was then that he noticed a rather gruesome looking man; his features flickered like a candle going out from Adonis to his true form. He looked at the others, one he recognized from the picture in Hogwarts, but the other two were mysterious to him.

Apollo raised his fist to hit Hades when Zeus stopped him "Don't, I'll take care of him, see to Harry and make sure that he is alright…the potion used is most likely still in his system." Apollo glared at Hades darkly but nodded, joining Hercules by the boy's side.

Hercules could not look away from his son, his hair was wavy and dark like Meg's had been, and his eyes were his own color entirely. He reached out a hand and murmured "Harry…my son." It was now that he realized how his own father had felt all those years ago when Hercules had come to his temple looking for answers.

Harry jerked out of the man's reach and said nothing as he was called 'son'. He shook his head and said "No…I'm the son of Lilly and James Potter…" He stood and pulled away from the two hovering figures "What do you want with me…?" He could feel his magic rising to the surface and he was ready to use it in case anything should happen.

Hercules was hurt at this denial, but could not blame his son for not believing them. After all he had been through tonight he would have had a hard time believing anything said to him as well. He shook his head "That was a lie told to you by the one who organized your kidnap from this world, Hades was the one who took you from us and killed your mother." He was desperate for his son to know the truth.

Apollo saw that the potion was starting to sour in Harry's system, it was designed to be used, activated, and taken care of quickly, it was not meant to be sitting in a person's system too long and he could see that Harry's eyes were becoming glassy and his face flushed even further until his cheeks had two bright red blushes on them. "The potion…" he said softly, but they knew exactly what he meant.

Zeus had punished his brother and banished him back into the underworld. He joined the small group and saw that Harry seemed to be getting worse, the potion slowly sickening him. "The potion…" He heard and he understood perfectly what was going on. He turned to Apollo "You'll have to…He'll only get worse if you don't."

Apollo looked at Zeus in shock "But…I…if I do the potion…" He was answered with a solemn nod from Zeus, they had no choice and Apollo cleared his throat "I…If you don't mind…" Hercules and Zeus nodded, departing and allowing the Sun God and Harry their privacy.

Harry looked up at Apollo and whispered "What's…what's happening to me?"

Apollo gently stroked his fingers through Harry's hair "You were given a love potion…but it's been in your system too long…I'll have to…to use it in order for it to stop hurting you." He gathered Harry into his arms and murmured softly "I won't hurt you." He was starting to realize now how silly he was, repeating to himself and all that would listen, that Harry wasn't his concern. Here he was now, thinking of all the times he had watched over Harry, run to get him help when he needed it. Harry was very much his concern, even if he didn't want him to be.

Harry felt his breath become shallow and raised a hand to the dark cheek above him, stroking it softly "What will…happen to me after?" He looked up into Apollo's amber eyes and knew that the God did not know what would happen to him after this, but they had no other choice "Okay…" Harry whispered. Something told him that this man did not intend to use the potion against him, and that he was wishing just as much as Harry that he did not have to do it.

Apollo looked at the beautiful young man in his arms and sighed, he could feel that Harry's temperature was rising to a dangerous level and that he had no time left. He leaned in and closed his eyes as he tenderly pressed his lips against Harry's, shivering at the electricity that burned through him at the simple touch.

Harry gasped softly at the kiss and trembled as a strange feeling washed over him, the kiss lasted only a few seconds and he gave a soft whimper of disappointment as Apollo pulled away. He nuzzled against the dark purple throat bared to him and murmured "Beloved."

Apollo closed his eyes and held the young mortal close to him, he had done it again, and once again a mortal was in love with him. Apollo didn't know if he could protect this boy any better than he had the maiden who had fallen in love with him.

An idea came to him as he held Harry to him. He remembered someone else who cared about Harry. He stroked his fingers though Harry's hair, hoping that his plan would work. "Don't worry… you won't be like this for long."

Thank you all for reading! This isn't the end just a turning point! I hope that you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all so much for reading this!

Apollo had handed off the sleeping youth to his father, who could stay on the mortal plane longer than the average God. "I know someone who can help him…someone from the other world." He saw the expression on Hercules's face when he said that and quickly held up a hand so that he could speak. "He knows many things about potions and cared for Harry during his stay…he will help us." Or at least that's what the Sun God hoped as he vanished to the other world, to the portrait he had become so familiar with. He traveled quickly through the Castle, wondering where the Potion's Master could be.

Severus Snape was pleased when his last class left for the day with no major wounds to speak of. He prepared to return to his own private lab where he could get some of his real work done. Hopefully the complex potion would help distract him from the disappearance of Harry once again. He supposed if the boy was alive now he would be fifteen…at least he hoped that the boy was alive. He frowned wondering if he would ever get over Potter's disappearance, if he would ever stop feeling responsible for it.

Apollo was relieved to find the Potion's Master walking down a deserted hall and hurried after him. "Severus! Severus!" He shouted, he narrowed his eyes when the man did not respond, and realized that he might be lost in thought. He cleared his throat and shouted louder "Severus!" This time he earned the solitary man's attention.

Severus turned and looked down the empty hall, looking for whoever had dared to shout after him in such a way and have the audacity to call him by his given name. He saw a movement in the portrait's and braced himself drawing his wand but then relaxing a fraction when he recognized it as the God Apollo. The only one who had always found him when Harry was in danger.

Apollo reached a portrait near Severus and kindly asked for the residents to leave so that they could talk in some semblance of privacy. "It's Harry…" He didn't know how much he could explain or how much needed to be said, so to be safe he told the whole story from the beginning, knowing that Severus could be trusted. He finished where he had been forced to activate the love potion in Harry in order to prevent him from getting sick.

Severus took in all the information carefully before nodding "If the potion was as potent as you believe it was best that you activated it…it is possible that it's time to fester changed any of its properties. If you could somehow bring me a sample of the potion I could work on an antidote…though perhaps you should ask its creator instead?" Severus was glad to hear that Harry was alive, though bothered he might not be able to help the boy this time.

Apollo nodded "I will bring you a sample of the potion… and I doubt Aphrodite will be able to help, her experience is better in creating love spells and potions rather than undoing them." He shook his head before turning to leave. The Potion's Master had agreed to help him, that was more than he had in the beginning, at least now Harry had a chance to be free of the potion's influence.

Apollo returned to his world to find that Harry was just waking up. He had no time to check up on him and Zeus's duties had required his return to Mount Olympus; but Hercules had stayed with his son. Marveling over how much his son had grown and wondering what would become of him now.

Harry looked up at one of the Gods that had rescued him from Hades. He narrowed his eyes and pulled away, uneasy at the expression that the blue eyed God was giving him. "Can I…help you?" He asked slowly moving away from the other god.

Hercules was not surprised that he made his son uncomfortable, and he knew that he shouldn't have stared so intently at him. He was just amazed to be holding his almost grown son in his arms when the last time he had done so he had only been a few weeks old. He cleared his throat and looked away awkwardly. "Sorry…it's just…been a long time." In the back of his mind he could hear Meg's sarcastic tone as she said 'Good job Wonder Boy.'

Harry pulled away completely from the god and said "Thanks…for saving me…I had no idea what he was up to…" He frowned remembering talk of the potion "What did he do to me? I can't exactly remember it all…"

Hercules had hoped someone else could explain to Harry what had happened to him , but it seemed that luck was not with him and he shifted around to get comfortable as he said "Well…"

Apollo finally found Aphrodite and approached her slowly, wondering how to exactly approach the topic of her love potion.

Aphrodite turned surprised to see Apollo of all people wanting to talk to her. She smiled and said "What's up? Someone finally tickle your fancy? I have just the thing that could help."

Apollo cleared his throat "It's not help getting someone to fall in love that I need…I need to get someone to fall out of love." By the look on the Goddess's face he knew this was going to take a while to explain.

Hades growled as he practiced throwing fireballs at his minions. "All these years of work…WASTED!" He was seething when he heard a summons from another world. He turned and saw Albus speaking to him (again!) through one of the portal's in his shrine…one of the few that were standing in the future world at least. "Oi vey…" He rubbed his temples before narrowing his eyes at Pain and Panic "Get him out of my hair, I don't care how you do it just get it done!" The old man had caused him enough trouble.

Harry stood as Hercules finished his tale, informing him of everything that had happened in his past up until this point of time. Hercules was sorrowful as he finished "I wasn't able to protect you Harry…and I'll always regret that, just as much as I regret not being able to protect your mother the night you were taken from this world."

An awkward silence followed and Harry nodded, trying to brighten up the situation he gave a weak smile and said "Well…when I join Apollo on Mt. Olympus then we'll have plenty of time to…you know…make up time."

Hercules smiled at his son and was relieved to find that he wasn't despised for failing Harry and Meg all those years ago. That relief was short lived however at Harry's last words…The love potion was still working hard in Harry's system, and he wondered if his son was once again trapped against his will.

Apollo brought a sample to Severus and said "She can only undo the spells and potions that she herself administers or that happens naturally… neither of those are Harry's situation." Apollo handed the potion through the portrait and said "Keep a careful hold on it; it would be devastating to get into the wrong hands."

Severus looked levelly at the portrait version of the God and said shortly "I assumed you asked for my assistance because you had faith in my intelligence."

Apollo wondered how Harry's development had been effected if this man was the kindest influence on his life "Of course." He said before returning to his Realm. He wanted to see how Harry was adjusting and tried to ignore the reckless hope that the potion had simply worn off.

Draco had heard the voices in the Potion's room and smiled darkly to himself. He had been trying very hard to earn the Dark Lord's favor. However since none had been able to find the Missing 'Boy who Lived' no one was getting gold stars from their Master. Draco thought that while a powerful potion was not as good as the Wonder Boy…it was pretty close.

Severus finished with his first round of potions for the night. He ran a hand through his greasy hair and knew that he would have to wait for the results until morning. He warded his room and the cauldron before returning to his chambers. He needed sleep in order to process this potion correctly.

Draco watched Snape's wand movements and did the counter's as fast as possible so as to sneak in. He took a few drops of the potion Snape had been testing and put it in a vial of his own before rewarding the room and disappearing. He had a Dark Lord to visit.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the shivering Malfoy child before him. They had used some of Harry's blood in order to bring him back to life. Though his form was barely human considering the only version of Harry's blood they had was a sample he willingly gave to Madame Pomfrey when he came to Hogwarts for the first time to be tested for Wizarding diseases. The sample was old but it did the trick. "What have you for me Malfoy?" Voldemort hissed, hoping it was worth his time.

Draco had thought carefully about how he would explain this potion to his Master. After all if he claimed that he had no idea what the properties of the potion were then Voldemort would have Severus test it and the Potion's master would realize what Draco had done. So Draco had assumed since he overheard hearing how 'powerful' the potion he was it would make the drinker powerful; and that's exactly what he told his lord. "It's a very rare potion sir, said to make the drinker extremely powerful…"

Apollo returned to Harry's side and heard his comment about living with him on Mount Olympus. The only problem with that was that in order for Harry to live with the gods he would have to be mated to a god. Harry was a Demi God but the God blood in his veins flowed weaker than it had in Hercules thanks to his mortal mother. It was not enough to just be a true Hero, which Harry was. He would only be able to live on the mountain if he was mated to a god. Apollo nodded that Hercules could return and said "We'll stay down here for the night. " Apollo knew he could withstand one night on mortal soil, he just hoped they would have answers in the morning.

Thank you all so much I hope you are enjoying the edited story!


	6. Chapter 6 Final

Thank you all so much for reading this work. I hope that you enjoyed the changes

Harry smiled when Apollo said he would spend the night on the mortal plane with him. He said good bye to his father. It had been good to talk to him and it had given him much to think over. He knew that Dumbledore had manipulated him throughout his life. However he had not been aware with how deeply or how far back those manipulations went. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the dark skinned god who caused his skin to tingle with warmth…that had nothing to do with his power over the sun.

Apollo shifted uncomfortably when he saw the warmth in Harry's eyes directed at him and said "We can return to your dwelling for the night or one of my nearby temples if you wish…" He saw the small smile on Harry's lips and wondered if any of that love directed at him was real. His temple was closer so he led the way, hoping that Harry could be back to normal before things became any more entangled.

Harry noticed Apollo being distant with him. He understood the fact that some god's were aloof and from his reading in Greek mythology he knew that Apollo had a history with mortals in love with him. Harry tried to resist the potion's pull but he couldn't help leaning against Apollo as they walked. He sighed… he was so tired of all of this. The Headmaster has stolen his family and his life from him, and now he had stolen his chance at love. He pulled away as they approached the temple; suddenly the god's warmth did not soothe him enough to forget his anger at the Headmaster.

Apollo noticed the distancing and could not fault Harry for doing so. They were both waging a war against themselves. Harry didn't know what emotions were his and which were from the potion. While Apollo fought what he wanted against what he knew was right. He summoned beds for them, putting a good distance between them. God's didn't need to rest as much as normal humans. However with all the traveling he had been doing he knew that he should at least rest for the night. He saw that Harry had gotten into his own bed without a word and seemed to already be asleep.

Harry noticed Apollo's distraction and quickly got into the bed, there was nothing they needed to talk about but the need to talk to the god was almost overwhelming. He slipped into the bed and slowed his breathing. It wasn't the bravest tactic he had ever used, but then again he had been sorted into Slytherin, it was more about cleverness than bravery there.

Zeus was watching from above and smiled to himself about the almost hopeless situation. They were both so close to getting what they wanted, but their own stubbornness continued to get in their way. He shook his head and returned to his own room. He would need rest as well for the days that were to come ahead.

Meanwhile Pain and Panic had followed the Headmaster back to his realm. Since they had technically been invited by the Headmaster they weren't breaking any of the rules enforced on them about messing with different realms. Dumbledore had appealed to a god for assistance and the god had responded by sending his minions. Though of course there was more at work than simply that. Hades had made it explicitly clear that he was tired of the old man hounding him and he wanted him gone. They were the minions of the God of Death and they knew very well what he wanted from them.

Dumbledore returned from the decrepit shrine once again without a response. He fisted his hand angrily as he once again thought over what he could do. The Wizarding public was getting impatient about their Savior. He had gotten time when he told them he was away from intense training. Now the question was raised about how much more training was needed…it _had _been two years by now and people wanted to see results. He was lost in thought and since he had no warrior training himself he did not notice the shadows that were following him.

Pain turned to Panic wand whispered "How are we supposed to do this? Just kill him?"

Panic rolled his eyes at his partner and wondered why he had to put up with such stupidity "No we can't just kill him…no one can see what happened and he can't get away!"

Pain just shrugged off Panic's concerns "We'll just do it quick… make it look like an accident…"

Panic wasn't so sure about that answer… but it was more than he had planned and Hades wouldn't want them to be gone for too long. "Alright…quickly then."

Two large snakes struck the Headmaster before he was even aware of their movement. Their poisoned fangs slid easily into his old flesh and his spirit was relieved of his physical form in a matter of seconds. His soul went to the Underworld where Hades was waiting expectantly. The next morning when his body was found covered in snake bites it was assumed that Voldemort had attacked using his familiar. This caused the Order of the Phoenix to intensify their actions against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.

Voldemort had mixed feelings about the Headmaster's death. After all he had hated the old man and he had wanted him dead for a long time. However he had always dreamed that it was him who had put an end to the old man's life. He toyed with the vial of potion in his hands. He had not trusted Malfoy's word on the potion and hand run some primary tests himself. They had confirmed Malfoy's words. The potion was very powerful, but gave him no details over its properties. He narrowed his eyes and drank from the vial; anything that improved his power would be welcome.

He felt no sudden changes over him and growled in frustration as he threw the vial against the wall, shattering it into millions of pieces. He hissed as he summoned an elf to clean up the mess. The poor elf's name was Squeaky and had no idea what fate would befall it thanks to the Love Potion.

The sun rose in the Realm of the Gods Apollo returned from the Sunrise to find that Harry was already prepared for the day. He paused, wondering what words could be spoken. "How are you feeling?" He asked, wondering if the potion would ever fade away, and free Harry from its influence.

Harry looked up at the God, dark circles under his eyes "I still love you." He said softly before turning to look at Mount Olympus "but I realize now that you don't love me…"

Apollo stepped forward "Severus Snape is running tests on the potion as we speak…perhaps he has found an antidote. I will go and find out his progress." The Sun God paused before looking at Harry with somber amber eyes "Please do not leave the temple…there are still many people who would wish you harm."

Harry narrowed his eyes, he was in love with the God yes, but he would not be treated like a child and said darkly "I am quite able to take care of myself thank you very much."

Apollo nodded and disappeared, Harry was not the weak willed love doll that Hades had been aiming for, and perhaps there was still hope for him after all.

Severus was reading over the test results when he noticed the arrival of Apollo's portrait form. He looked grimly up at the handsome god "You activated the potion before it was too late…any longer and it would have turned to poison in his system. Though I was correct in assuming there would be changes in the property of the potion…it seems that the original potion was to create a mad form of love…however with time to adjust to his system the love potion gained less control of his mind than originally it was supposed to, and its effects on his emotions was limited as well…" He finished murmuring to himself before handing a vial to Apollo "This should work as an antidote…the potion was powerful, but simply made."

Apollo took the vial gratefully "Thank you Severus Snape." He said graciously and added solemnly "The sun will always watch over you." Before vanishing, he wanted to get the potion to Harry as soon as possible. It was time to free them both of the potion's grip.

Harry waited impatiently at the temple his foot tapped in annoyance wondering how long he would be kept waiting like a pet. He narrowed his eyes when he felt a god arriving however it was not the one he was expecting.

Hades smiled darkly from his arrival of black smoke "Hey how ya doin' kid…" He said slowly, he would not be able to step into Apollo's temple…but if he could get the kid to step out that would be a different story all together.

Harry recognized Hades and immediately went on the defensive "What do you want?" He asked darkly, this was the god who had worked with Dumbledore to manipulate his life, if he ever had a chance to take his revenge on the god he would.

Hades held up his hands and said "Hey calm down kid…I'm just here to help…though of course if you want I can get out of your hair…I just thought you would be interested in the antidote was all… But hey forget I said anything you're obviously not interested."

Harry paused considering the god's words. They were most likely more manipulations, but if the god did have the antidote, then it was worth at least listening to his demands. Harry didn't have a chance to consider Hades offer though as another god arrived.

Apollo appeared in his temple and he glared darkly at Hades "You were banished to your underworld for quite some time…I would not recommend Zeus finding you in this situation."

He turned away sharply from the God of Death and held the vial out to Harry "Severus says that this should free you from the Potion's influence…" He kept himself between Harry and Hades watching the shifty god out of the corner of his eye as he spoke. He would not be surprised if Hades had one last trick.

Hades fumed at the arrival of Apollo and said "He yeah kid just trust whatever's in the vial…it's not like that's what got you into this mess in the first place." Hades had no more time to taunt however as a voice growled darkly from Olympus "HADES!" Hades's flame diminished noticeably "Well if you ever need me kid…you know where to find me." He said before quickly vanishing. He had no interest in a show down with Zeus…at least not while he was unprepared.

Apollo rolled his eyes at Hade's manipulations "Please Harry…This will help you." He held out the vial again and watched as Harry timidly took it... and raised it too his lips. There was silence as he drank the potion and thoughtfully pulled it away. Apollo was pleased to see that the almost feverish heat in Harry's eyes had vanished and he asked softly "How do you feel?"

Harry could feel that the burning impatient heat inside had vanished; but something else hadn't changed. He looked up at Apollo… the god had worked so hard to protect him, even at his own cost of time and effort. He put the vial in his pocket and said softly "It worked…"

Apollo visibly relaxed, though he did feel a pang of loss… Harry was no longer in love with him, just as he had always wanted. Harry was free to make his own choices and neither would be bound to the Fate's vision.

Harry noticed the look in Apollo's eye and finished "It worked…but I still love you." and then leaned up to kiss the speechless god on the lips. Harry smiled into the kiss, the heat radiating from the God's body made him shiver in pleasure and he thought to himself 'at least I'll never need a heater while he's around.'

Thank you all so much! I hope that you've enjoyed the story! Thanks again!


End file.
